The present invention relates to connected containers, particularly for use as containers for cultivation.
In cultivating young plants in pots large hothouse tables provided with large capillary mats which distribute water to the pots are often used. The roots of plants, however, tend to grow down into the capillary mats and development of roots within the pot proper is relatively limited. When the pot is removed from the mat, the roots which have grown into the mat are commonly torn off. This form of cultivation is relatively time consuming and labor intensive.
It is not unusual, today to use cultivation rails in which a number of separate pots are placed. The rails are arranged on large horizontal tables or rail systems, so that displacement of the rails may occur gradually as the plants grow. For irrigation water may be conducted to the bottom of the rail to pass directly below the pots. As in lettuce growing the roots grow out of the bottom of the pots and into the cultivation rail.